I'm sorry, Goodbye
by Ou Matsurei
Summary: After the revolution was a success, Kishibe Taiga didn't want to part with his beloved coach. In seven years, so much has changed, maybe... it was time to just... let go. Kisihibe x Aphrodi


**Matsurei: Seven Years series.**

* * *

><p>He liked him, that was something as normal as breathing. That's why he continued to work hard, just to hear a few compliments from him. It's definitely not just admiration, compared to everyone else... he was the person who paid attention to him the most. <em>In the first <em>_year_, just when the team was falling apart, he appeared. Saved the soccer club and allowing them to enjoy playing soccer once more. He stared at his figure idly and silently from afar. _In the second __year_, after the revolution he still didn't quit his job as coach. He sighed in relief, the time left till he leaves Kidokawa Seishuu was _one __year_. Is there any way, for him to shorten the distance between them- he wondered. _In the third year, _before the day of the graduation ceremony, he summoned up all his courage and confessed his feelings to him. If he didn't say it sooner or later, he would definitely regret it. "I... l-like you a-a lot." Kishibe was so nervous that every syllable in every word seemed to quiver.

Aphrodi stood, startled, on the same spot for a long time, "Yeah, I like Taiga a lot, too." Pulling back a few strands of hair that have been blown astray by the wind, he smiled.

"That's not it! My 'like'... is different from Kantoku's 'like'." Hearing this, Kishibe shook his head and replied loudly.

"I'm sorry." Vanquished his hope clearly, and straightforwardly. Besides apologies, his ear couldn't accept anything into it. So no matter how hard he tries... ten years of age difference, they're still bounded tightly by the title known as _ student_. _In the fourth year, _the meeting with him again was during the reunion party the soccer club threw. That person was exactly the same as how he remembered him, his dazzling figure made him felt as if he was far away. To tell the truth, ten years of age difference was merely a form of speech, besides the matter with age they were restricted by an even more deeply carved in gap between them. Due to the fact that the members of the team kept on shouting and urging him to drink more that day, he supported him by the arm and after reporting to the others in the team, he took him home first. It didn't matter if he was thought of as a despicable person, he only wanted that person to love him too, that's all. Still supporting him by the arm, he laid down on the bed, and then he _shut the __door_. _In the fifth __year_, after sobering, he painfully yelled at him for doing something like that to him. "I'm sorry..." That was an apology for himself, due to guilt.

"It's okay, it's not you fault, Kantoku." Kishibe replied, drooping down his eyelids and shaking his head slightly. He knew this was the result from the very beginning, and this was also an expected reaction.

"I..."

"If Kantoku feels bad about this, please don't leave me." He knew himself that using his gentleness like this was extremely low of him, but this was his only choice. _In the sixth __year_, their subtle relationship continued on without any pauses in the middle ever since then.

"I'm sorry." Every time when he embraced him, a painful expression always appeared upon his face.

"Please don't apologize." Kishibe said, reaching out a finger and pressing it against the corner of Aphrodi's lips. The words he wanted to hear weren't these, but they were the words he said every time. He was always like this, the smile he liked has already vanished. It wasn't like he wanted... things to become like this. _In the seventh __year_, he told him he was going back to Korea, the days he had left in Japan were only a few.

"If Taiga wants to come, too... the come." He didn't notice his hesitant expression himself. It was then that he noticed, the one who had made his beloved coach disappear, wasn't it himself? Just because he wanted him to stay beside him.

"...I'm sorry." He had hurt him to such an extreme point. He thought, if everything just returned to the way it was, then it would be alright, right? He... liked his confident and shining bright smile the most. _"I'm sorry, goodbye." _So this time, he let go of his tightly held hand.

Fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Matsurei: Kishibe x Terumi, I actually like them a lot ^w^ but I never tried writing them before, it took a long time just to think up a plot == A possessive Kishibe~<strong>


End file.
